The Best Christmas Ever
by The1andOnlyWiseGirl
Summary: Annabeth spends Christmas with the Jacksons'. That's all there really is to it to have the best Christmas ever. Flames are welcome.


Best Christmas EVER.

**This is my first story, one-shot, whatever you want to call it so please, please, please. Try to be at least a little nice. Also this takes place like the 'Lost Hero' never happened. Enjoy. ****:)  
**

Annabeth's POV

I'm not used to spending Christmas with somebody, much less a family. I was so used to staying at camp where we really didn't celebrate Christmas or all of my friends at camp would leave for the holidays and I would be left alone. Like usual. But this year, this year it was different. This year I was spending Christmas with my wonderful boyfriend and his family. I was lucky enough to be dating Percy, but for him to invite me to spend Christmas with him? I'm speechless. But that's how he makes me feel. Speechless.

I'm getting carried away. Right now I'm in front of the Jackson/Blowfis residence, about to knock on the door, presents in hand. I know, Percy told me not to get him anything but knowing him, he probably got me something. Then I would feel guilty about not giving him something. I wouldn't be able to stand that. Right when I knocked on the wooden door, the door open immediately, and there stood my Seaweed Brain, with his black uncombed hair, tan skin, and beautiful green eyes that I love so much. He was wearing faded jeans, his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, camp necklace, and that trouble maker smile that I have learned to love.

"Were you waiting by the door Seaweed Brain?" I questioned and he smiled at me as if he knew I was going to say something like this or between those lines.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, would you like to come inside or sit outside in the snow?" He said with a smirk.

I turned around to discover that he was right. It had started to snow and it was already starting to get cold. I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I turned around in his arms to stare at him. He stared down at me, with his kind eyes. I followed him inside the house to find that the entire room was decorated and a giant Christmas tree filled half of the living room. I then remembered that I had Percy's gift in my hands. Percy never saw the gift, so as he left to tell his mom I was here I put the gift under the tree.

"Hello Annabeth! How have you been? I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever!" Sally, Percy's mom, asked putting food on the table.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, I've been good, and same goes for me. I miss being in this house. I haven't really been over since school started."

"We've all missed you. Especially Percy. He would not stop-"

"MOM!" Percy interrupted his face red. It was hard to not laugh at his face. As I laughed Percy gave me a face.

"Mrs. Jackson, would you like any help?" I asked. Sally shook her head.

"You're the guest; I'm not going to put you to work. Besides I just have to put the food on the table. I can ask Paul to do that. But thank you." She smiled at me.

"Mom, I need to talk with Annabeth, we'll be right back." Percy said, grabbing my hand. He dragged me into his room and we sat on his bed. "I just needed an excuse to get you alone." He said smiling at me.

"I kind of figured. Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." I said, leaning in to kiss him and he met me half way. We closed the gap between us.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." He whispered against my lips. Too soon did we have to pull apart to breath. There was a knock on the door and Paul, Percy's step-dad, entered the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Paul asked. Percy just shook his head, but had a grin painted on his face. "OK, well I just came in to tell you that dinner is ready and to say hi to Annabeth."

"Okay, thanks, we'll be right there." Percy said.

*After Dinner*

"That was delicious, thank you again for inviting me." I said putting my plate in the sink.

"Thank you, and just know that you are always welcome here." Sally said with a smile.

"I'll remember that."

"It's time to open presents! Mom, mom, mom! Hurry up!" Percy said standing in the doorway acting like a six year old. Sally gave him a look. "Please?"

Sally sighed, "Fine. Open your gifts."

Percy ran to the Christmas tree and grabbed a present with his name on it as Sally and Paul sat on the couch, me on the floor next to Percy. Percy gave his parents their gifts first and told them to open them. Percy got Sally new china plates (he broke all her old ones) and got Paul a new wallet sense his had a giant hole in it. Percy got new shoes from his mom and Paul got him a nice dress shirt. Then he saw the gift I put under the tree. He gave me a look that clearly read 'I told you not to get me anything'.

"Just open it. Please." I begged. He gave me a look one more time and tore off the wrapping paper and then stopped and stopped to stare at the gift. He looked up and smiled at me and stood up.

"I love it." He said as he hugged me. He looked down at me and smiled and I smiled back. Sally stood up and grabbed the gift. As soon as she saw it she smiled and showed Paul. All it was was a picture of Percy and me in a picture frame, but that wasn't what we were all smiling at. We were smiling at the note I put at the bottom which read _'I love you Seaweed Brain Love, Wise Girl.' _Percy let go of me and handed me a small box. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." I carefully unwrapped the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace. "Turn it over." He said smiling. I understood why.

Percy got our initials put into the necklace: _'SB + WG'._ I loved it just as much as I loved him. I asked him to help me put the necklace on. He happily agreed.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." And with that, we kissed. We didn't care that Sally and Paul were staring at us. We didn't care that the gods could kill us any moment they wanted. All that mattered was that we had each other. And I decided that this year was definitely

THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER.


End file.
